Kok Banyak Banget sih?
by BlueLaLa04
Summary: Hari pertama Naruto dan Hinata, pasangan pengantin baru yang menempati rumah baru mereka. Dimulai dengan membenahi ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dan kamar tidur mereka. Sampai mana Naruto melihat Hinata sedang menata alat-alat kosmetik dan skincarenya. Naruto heran kenapa bisa sebanyak itu?/AU/Jelek/Banyak Typo/Author sotoy/Bingung genre/Ah sudahlah


Summary : Hari pertama Naruto dan Hinata, pasangan pengantin baru yang menempati rumah baru mereka. Dimulai dengan membenahi ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dan kamar tidur mereka. Sampai mana Naruto melihat Hinata sedang menata alat-alat kosmetik dan _skincare_nya. Naruto heran kenapa bisa sebanyak itu?

**Kok banyak banget, Hinata-chan?**

**Naruto dan Hinata punyanya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfic ini aneh dan lebih aneh karena saya yg buat**

**AU, dan Hinata ini agak OOC**

**Warning: ALAY, Aneh, Gak Jelas, dan Gak Paham**

"Hinata-chan! Bagaimana kalau sofa ini aku taruh didekat sini. Dan _TV_ nya didepan sini?" Tanya Naruto yang sibuk mendorong dan menarik sofa besar berwarna coklat. Keringatnya terpeta jelas di kaos coklat oblong bagian dada. Hinata yang sibuk menata meja makan di ruang sebelah langsung berlari untuk menengok ruang keluarga. Iris lavendernya memperhatikan sofa,Naruto, dan meja _TV_ dengan serius.

"Pokoknya ruangan ini harus muat banyak barang tapi gak kelihatan sempit. Tapi kalau begini kayaknya oke aja" Jawab Hinata dengan senyum puas. Naruto nyengir.

"Oh iya Naruto-kun. Lemari bukunya nanti disitu ya" Kata Hinata lagi sambil menunjuk ke sudut ruangan. "Terus meja kerja kamu disebelah situ. Biar enak dilihat kayak pas aku main _The sims_".

"Oke cantik. Nanti habis beresin ini semua kita beresin 'kamar' yah~" Jawab Naruto genit. Hinata terkikik malu.

"Beresin sendiri lah masa Cuma kamar aja harus berdua" Hinata tersenyum lalu melangkah kembali ke dapur. Menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi dengan menghindari Naruto. Naruto ngakak lagi. Ciyee penganten baruuu.

Tempat tidur sudah ditata dengan rapi oleh Hinata. Naruto sibuk membawa koper-koper pakaian mereka menuju kamar. Semuanya sudah beres, tinggal menata pakaian dan keperluan-keperluan mandi. Setelah itu mereka bisa istirahat setelah setengah hari sibuk berberes-beres rumah baru.

"Eit..eit jatoh jatoh! Hinata-chan bantu sini!" Naruto kerepotan mengangkat koper besar di kanan kiri tubuhnya karena beban dari dua tas besar Hinata yang berwarna biru muda bertuliskan '_Tapperwer_' dikalungkan di lehernya. Dengan cepat hinata berlari membantu Naruto.

"Nanti kamu mati tercekik gimana? Hati-hati dong ah!" Tegur Hinata sewot. Naruto Cuma nyengir bersalah.

Setelah semua koper dan tas ditaruh disudut kamar, Naruto langsung melompat ke ranjang dan menggeliat disitu. Hinata yang sibuk membuka koper dan mulai menata pakaian-pakaian langsung memarahi Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Jangan ngulet ditempat tidur dengan badan keringetan begitu dong! Sepreinya baru aja aku cuci kemarin. Masih wangi! Nanti kecampur keringatmu baunya jadi aneh!" Walaupun sudah diteriaki istrinya, Naruto tetap saja mengulet-ngulet sok imut di tempat tidur. Hinata mendengus pelan. Lalu suasana hening untuk lima belas menit kemudian karena Naruto sudah merem dan Hinata sibuk melipat pakaian serta mandi.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Panggil Hinata sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh suaminya. Dipundaknya tersampir handuk dan selusin _shampoo_ _sachet_. Naruto mengulet sebentar lalu membuka matanya. Belek dimana-mana iyuh. Dengan gerakan malas Naruto bangun dan duduk disebelah Hinata.

"Mandi dulu gih udah sore. Nih handuk sama _shampoo_nya" Hinata menaruh handuk dan _shampoo sachet_ dipangkuan Naruto. Setelah itu Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka tas taperwer nya. Naruto dengan malas melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"hmm" Hinata bergumam sambil memperhatikan isi dari tas _tapperwer_ nya. Isinya alat kecantikan dan perawatan kulit. Banyak banget! Sampai Hinata bingung mau ditaruh dimana nih semua benda?. Karena meja riasnya yang sekarang lebih kecil daripada di kamar rumahnya yang dulu. Dikeluarkannya satu persatu botol-botol _lotion_ dan krim-krim pelembab. Lalu ada beberapa _sachet_ masker, vitamin rambut, dan _deodorant_ _lotion_. Setelah itu masih ada_ roll_ rambut, sisir,dan _hairdryer _yang Hinata letakkan di laci meja.

Naruto yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk terlilit di pinggangnya pun menghampiri Hinata dengan wajah heran.

"Kok banyak banget, Hinata-chan? Punya emakku aja gak sekomplit ini" Tanya Naruto sambil memeluk pinggang Hinata. Hinata kaget dan hanya tertawa.

"Banyak ya? Makannya aku cantik kan? Hehehe." Tawa Hinata merdu sambil tetap menata _lotion_ dan botol _parfume_nya. Naruto mengendus-ngendus leher Hinata sehingga sang empunya kegelian.

"Gak usah pake parfume itu kamu udah wangi kok"Kata Naruto mesra. "Kamu cantik kok kalo pake pelembab doang. Bibirmu udah sekseh tanpa_ lipstick_ itu. Juga..." Naruto memegang tengkuk Hinata sehingga membuat Hinata menoleh menatapnya. Dikecupnya bibir sang istri dengan lembut. Pipi Hinata bersemu merah. "Tuh kan. Gak usah pake _blush on_ pipi kamu udah merah tuh" Bisik Naruto setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Heish.. gombal. Namanya juga wanita! Jadi yang begini-begini nih ya wajib dong hehehe. Udah ah aku mau beresin ini dulu. Pakai baju sana!" Hinata meronta membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto terkekeh lalu dengan cepat menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur. Lagi!

"Gak perlu pake baju. Nanti juga aku bakalan mandi lagi gara-gara main keringat sama kamu disini" Naruto berkata genit sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. Hinata tersipu malu. Dasar Naruto!

Dasar pengantin baru!

"Ini masih sore tauk!" kata Hinata ketus. "Memangnya pintu depan sama belakang udah di kunci?"

Seketika senyum Naruto mengembang. Ditariknya tangan Hinata hingga terjatuh dipelukannya.

-END-

**Aneh ya? Jelek kan? Hehehe saya juga gak begitu mengerti kenapa ide gila ini melintas di otak saya yang mesum. Aku juga gak paham sama kosmetik dan skincare de el el karena aku gak pernah make sekomplit itu juga. Judulnya juga aneh. Saya harap anda semua terhibur. Kritik saran sangat diperlukan, apalagi penempatan tanda baca. Itu kelemahan aQ BgtZ QaQa~ Oh iya. Salam kenal! Saya baru di FFN~ :*. Saya akan berusaha menjadi manusia FFn yang normal dan gak nyentrik. Jadi saya mau ambil sikap kalem walaupun di **_**Bully~ **_***UHUK***

**Sebenarnya saya adalah author lama yang lari dari kenyataan. Jangan tanya siapa saya karena saya bukanlah siapa-siapa. ~ oh lalalala~**

**Kenalan dong cyiiin~ **

**Di Review yah cemans-cemans!**

**Muucin BgTz QaQa**

**Purworejo, 26 Juni 2014**

**BlueLaLa04 **


End file.
